The Wild Hunt for Their Stuff
by Azu-maru
Summary: Things have gone missing in the Asakura Household! The SK gang must know investigate as to who took their stuff. [DISCONTINUED]


**The Wild Hunt for... Their Stuff.

* * *

**

Okay, while I am waiting for Ru-chan to go online in MSN. I am going to make a fic.

Ren: Like that isn't obvious.

Shut up!

insert disclaimer

And Hao is kinda OOC-ish here.

**Chapter I - Where the heck did they go!

* * *

**

It was a boring day in the Asakura Houshold. It was raining afterall. Tamao was washing the dishes, Pirika was watching T.V., Horo horo and Ren were playing chess (Ren was winning by the way.) and Hao was busy making up devious plans to take over the world. But where was Yoh and Anna?

SLAM!

The sound of the door slamming peirced through the eerie silence in the house. Then, a wet Anna went in followed by a wet Yoh.

"How could you leave the umbrella in the Grocery Store!" Anna exclaimed.

"There was... oranges... and my... hands were full." Yoh reasoned with a grin.

"But you had to put the umbrella on the shelf. Why not the cart!"

"...I never thought of that." Yoh grinned.

"Welcome home-" Tamao greeted.

"I'm going to change." Anna cut Tamao off and headed upstairs.

BRRRZZZZTTTT!

Everything went dark. "A blackout?" Horo horo gleefully asked who was indeed losing to Ren.

"No, a blue haired monkey ate the wiring." Ren answered sarcastically.

Ren made barely made it to the kitchen. When he opened the fridge he searched to shelves with his hands.

"Who took my milk!" Ren shouted.

"Couldn't you buy another one in the Grocery?" Horo horo said.

"It's from China Ainu Baka!."

A shuffling of feet was heard from upstairs, then throught the stairs.

"Whoever stole my bandana is dead!" Anna called from the stairs.

"But miss Anna. No one went into your room the whole day." Tamao was holding 7 lit candles in one hand.

Tamao distributed the candles to Anna, Yoh, Horo horo, Ren and Pirika. "Now, where's Hao..." Tamao scurried through the hall.

"Where's my snow board?" Horo horo asked. "I just put it beside the cabinet."

"That's what you get for putting things where they don't belong." Ren said still searching for his milk.

"Why you-"

THUD! BANG! CRASH!

Apparently Horo horo tripped over the table and slammed his face right into a cup if tea.

BRRZZZTTTT!

The lights went back on. "Great, now I'm going to change as well" Yoh grinned and proceeded upstairs to change.

Moments passed when...

"Has anyone seen my broom?" Tamao asked from the kitchen.

"I didn't see it..." Pirika answered innocently. "Has anyone seen my headband then?"

"Nope." They answered

A slight pause...

"Umm... I have a shirt missing." Yoh entered. "What happened here?" Refferring to the mess Horo horo made.

"Onii-chan tripped and slammed his face in a cup of tea." Pirika answered.

"Hmm... Apparently all of us has something missing." Anna pointed out. "All except for..."

HAO!

All of them ran to Hao's room. Hao, who was still making plans on paper was oblivious to them coming in.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH OUR STUFF!" They screamed at him petrifying Hao.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Answered a terror-stricken Hao.

"But you're the only one who hasn't lost a thing!" Horo horo exclaimed.

"Maybe, but I still had nothing to do with it!"

"I give up. He's not going to spill!" Ren stormed out of the room.

Another slight pause...

"CRAP!" Ren exclaimed.

Everyone went to the dining room to see what happened.

"What's wrong?"

"Glue" Ren simply answered.

A small pool of what looked like super glue was on the floor. Ren had stepped on it.

"My floor!" Tamao cried out. She was the one who always cleaned the house.

"This wasn't here before." Yoh curiously said.

"And the glue is still fresh." Ren managed to pull his feet out of his stuck sock.

"Looks like we have a crime on our hands." Horo horo slyly said.

"...It's just glue on the floor."

"But it is suspicous though..." Pirika said.

"Then I guess we'll have to find out." Anna said...

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Flame me if you must.

And tell me who you think did it. It might add to my inspiration.

R&R please!


End file.
